The Mind of a Child
by r2roswell
Summary: A string of murders are occuring on a daily basis in New York. The connection: children. The BAU from Quantico, Virginia is called in to give the detectives of the 12th Precinct a hand.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Quantico, Virginia_

"Sorry to ruin your weekend plans," JJ said as her team made their way into the conference room at eight fifteen Saturday morning.

She handed files to her colleagues and pulled up images on the monitor.

"It's not like we had anything better to do," said Prentiss.

"Speak for yourself," said Reid "I was in the process of translating the black and white film Earth versus the Flying Saucers from English to Latin. It was a film done in 1956 directed by Fred Sears. It's kind of cheesy in terms of plot but the storyline is your typical aliens want to dominate the earth which makes it pretty cool."

Prentiss smiled, "My mistake."

"So what have we got," Hotchner asked JJ, getting focused.

JJ began giving the report. "Five kids all under the age of ten Manhattan area of New York. Three boys, two girls. The only pattern that the 12th precinct has been able to uncover is that our unsub alternates genders. Kills a boy on Monday, a girl on Tuesday, a boy on Wednesday and so forth. The media has all ready named him the Weekday Killer."

"Great just what we need," said Hotchner.

"Do we have a time table on when these murders occurred?" Morgan asked.

"Unfortunately there's no consistency," JJ answered. "Some of them have either been taken before or after school."

The room turned slightly grim.

"So if we don't catch this guy," said Prentiss, "He could have two more victims on his hands by the time the weekend's over."

"Let's try and get there before that happens," said Hotch. "Wheel's up in fifteen."


	2. BAU meet the 12th

**Chapter 1: BAU Meet the 12th**

* * *

_Spencer Reid (Voiceover): _

_What is an adult? A child blown up by age. Simone de Beauvior_

Special Supervisory Agent Jennifer Jareau huddled over the fax machine in the BAU's private jet.

"What is it," Hotch asked.

"NYPD just got its sixth victim. Sidney Haynes, age eight. She was found just outside her school library off First Avenue and Sixth Street."

There wasn't much to say. They had all worked in the BAU of the FBI for a long time. What mattered now was honoring the victims and getting justice by finding the person responsible.

"Morgan and Prentiss," said Hotchner, "You two go to the recent crime scene. JJ, Reid, and I will set up at the 12th Precinct and meet with the detectives there. We've got to get a handle on this now before the weekend is over otherwise we're going to have a lot of scared parents in a mass panic."

* * *

"Captain Gates," JJ said as she and the team walked into Gates office at the 12th Precinct, "I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Yes of course," Gates said shaking her hand.

JJ introduced her team, "This is Agent Aaron Hotchner and Doctor Spencer Reid."

Gates shook their hands as well. "We appreciate you coming down here," Gates said to them.

"We do," asked Beckett.

Gates ignored the comment, "This is Detective…"

"Kate Beckett," said JJ. "You worked for less than three months as an agent for the Attorney General Investigative Team of the Department of Justice. You developed quite a reputation in your short stay. Sorry it didn't work out."

"Thanks," said Beckett, "but I'm not. This is where I belong."

"So why didn't it work out," asked Spencer.

"I didn't like being in the dark and not being able to get justice for the victims."

"Something we have in common," said Hotch.

Beckett turned to Castle, "And this is…"

"Richard Castle," Spencer said eager to shake his hand.

"I take it you know my work," Castle asked.

"Of course how could I not," Spencer replied. "It's hard to believe you're not actually a cop."

"No it's not," said Gates.

"Castle is a civilian consultant," said Beckett, "He's part of my team," she said not even bothering to ask them for their permission for Castle to be on the case.

JJ and Spencer both looked at their boss.

"Fine," said Hotch, "just don't get in the way and if you do I won't hesitate to kick you off the investigation regardless of your relationship with Detective Beckett am I clear?"

Castle looked at Beckett who both looked confused.

"My relationship to Beckett," Castle asked trying to sound like he didn't know what Hotchner was talking about. "What, what relationship?"

"The up and down rubbing motion," said Spencer, "that Detective Beckett is making with her left thumb against her left ring finger indicates that a ring is missing. The looks you two give each other even in a work environment suggest you're more than just partners." Reid looked down with a smile and then up at the writer and the cop, "Plus the dedications in your novels make it obvious you're in love with her: To the extraordinary KB, to the real Nikki Heat with gratitude, to all the remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating people who inspire us to do great things, and then your latest one, to KB, may the dance never end and…."

Hotch turned to the young man, "That's enough Reid. We need to get started."

"That is so cool how you can do that," Castle said with a smile sounding like a fanboy at a convention.

Hotch ignored the comment, "Is there some place where we can set up?"

Beckett nodded, "Right this way."

"You didn't answer my question," Hotch said to Castle, "I don't need a civilian getting in the way. If you do you're gone do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Castle replied, "Shall we?"

Beckett led the trio of FBI profilers to the conference room.


	3. Victim No 6

**Chapter 2: Victim No.6**

* * *

"You the FBI," Esposito asked as he and Ryan saw the two suits approach.

"We are," said Prentiss, "I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, this is SSA Derek Morgan."

"Detectives Javier Esposito," said Espo, "and Kevin Ryan."

"So what have we got," asked Morgan.

The two detectives led the agents to their crime scene.

"Nothing good I'm afraid," Lanie said standing up after examining the body.

"Our ME, Dr. Lanie Parish, Ryan said making the introductions.

Lanie observed the agents, Morgan in particular. Javier knew what Lanie was looking at.

"Focus please," Espo said to her.

"I'm always focused," said Lanie.

"On our vic," Espo said being more specific and being slightly annoyed that Lanie was checking out the new guy.

Prentiss smiled quickly. It was hard not to notice a guy like Morgan. Every woman she had come across had a thing for him She turned her attention back to the victim. There was blood spatter everywhere and a deep pool of blood where Sidney had bled out.

"God she's just a kid," said Prentiss.

"Roughly eight years old," said Lanie.

Their victim, eight year old Sidney Haynes, was covered in her own blood. There were several stab wounds to her chest and throat. Next to that wound the areas around her neck were reddened. The unsub had likely held her with one hand at first before resorting to the fouler method of kill choice.

"Did she fight back," Morgan asked as he examined the girls' fingers.

"Looks that way," Lanie replied.

"And no witnesses," asked Prentiss.

Ryan shook his head, "None that are willing to come forward. We're still canvassing the area."

"Someone had to have seen or heard something," said Morgan.

"Check if the school or library had any surveillance cameras and any other cameras in the area."

"All ready on it," Esposito replied.

Morgan looked at the victim and again studied her. "Okay," he said, "So I'm walking down the sidewalk headed to my right. I pass the small alley way."

"When the unsub attacks from behind holding her throat so tight as to leave a left thumb print."

"A choke hold is about maintaining power but the girl struggles and tries to fight back."

"He doesn't like that so he pulls out a knife instead. He slits her throat once but it isn't enough to satisfy him so he stabs her multiple times."

"But why? What was it that set him off?"

"Well multiple stabbings could indicate that he's impotent," said Prentiss.

"So you're saying he can't get it up," said Esposito.

"That's one definition," said Morgan. "He doesn't feel man enough so by stabbing various times he may feel he has to prove his masculinity."

"But why kids?" Ryan asked.

That was one of the several questions that both the 12th Precinct and the BAU had.


	4. Tucked In

**Chapter 3: Tucked In**

* * *

The day had been a long one for both the detectives of the 12th Precinct and the agents from the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

The white board was laden with photos and notes. Introductions had been made when both teams were complete at the precinct to debrief each other on what they had found.

"Tell us you've got something, kid," said Morgan.

"Maybe," Spencer replied as he looked at a map on a second board. "I've managed to triangulate where our victims were killed. I've narrowed it down to a fifty block section in correlation to our current location."

"Can you narrow it down further," Beckett asked.

"I could if I had more to go on," Spencer replied. "Right now all we have is that our unsub is a man with impotent issues."

Hotch studied the board. They had a total of six victims who were all under the age of ten. The scenes were bloody to be sure but these were minor compared to most cases they had been a part of.

"Let's start where there are no connections," said Hotchner.

"Okay," said Ryan," there seems to be a flocculation in age difference. None of them seem to be more than ten years old."

"Okay what else," asked Hotch.

"Different races," said Emily, "Which shows he has no race preference and no gender preference either."

The races were mixed from White, Hispanic, Asian and Italian.

"And by the looks of things," Castle added, "they all went to different schools."

Reid took a step and examined the victim board. "Look at the way our unsub leaves the bodies. He positions the head to the left or right after he's slashed their throats and then folds the left or right arm over."

"Craddling a stuffed bear," JJ added.

"And also depending on where our unsub was standing," said Prentiss.

"Okay," said Beckett, "So our guy feels some kind of remorse, some kind sympathy for his victims but why?"

Castle had the same look on his face that Reid had a moment ago, both men lost deep in concentration as if they were taking the time to figure out a math problem.

"Because it's the innocence of a child," said Castle.

"What are you getting at Castle," Beckett asked still not on par with his thinking but then in the early stages she rarely was.

Castle turned to face the group. "What is the one thing that a mother would do to their kid at night?" There were several things but the group waited. "She would tuck in the child and make sure they had a stuffed animal with him or her to keep them calm and safe for the next eight or nine hours while they slept. It's what I would do with Alexis all the time when she was little."

"That still doesn't explain who we're looking for," said Esposito.

"Actually it does," said Spencer. "Something could have happened to our unsub during his childhood. By making the child face a certain way they're facing in the direction of their mother or in this case him. He leaves the stuffed animal not just as a sign of remorse but so they won't be alone when they fall asleep."

"You mean die," Esposito corrected. Spencer remained quiet. "Then why steal trophies if that's all it was? Why steal the kid's backpacks?"

"He's not taking trophies technically," said Castle, "he's taking the kid's homework. Why these specific kids? Why eight and nine year olds?"

Beckett's eyes lit up, "He's got a learning disability."

Castle smiled at Beckett, glad his fiancé was on the same page.

"Our unsub must have had some sort of transportation," said Hotch. "Detective Beckett, if it's all right with you, I'd like to take Detective Esposito with me to the murder scenes, maybe someone might recognize a vehicle out of place or seen something that could trigger a response."

Beckett nodded, "Espo, go with."

"Got it," said Esposito.

"Ryan," said Beckett, "Meet with the families and find out what you can about these kids, who they were, how their academics fared, things of that nature."

"You got it," said Ryan.

JJ looked at Ryan, "If you don't mind, we'd like to join you," she said indicating to herself and Prentiss. "These interviews aren't easy and it might help to have a female presence there with you."

Ryan released the breath he was holding. "I was kind of counting on that," he admitted.

Hotch was satisfied with the assignments. "Morgann, Reid, stay here with Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. See if you can find pieces as to who this guy is. Hopefully then we can start giving a working profile."


	5. Unsub

**Chapter 4: Unsub**

* * *

Beckett normally wasn't a fan of outside forces. In the past she had been close to hostile of the outside help and she was never afraid of showing that distain either. With the Behavioral Analysis Unit however it was different maybe because of the fact that none of them were trying to push over and take away her investigation so there wasn't a need to feel threatened by them.

She walked over to her desk and handed Castle, who was sitting in his chair, a cup of coffee.

He smiled at her as she took her seat.

"Anything from Ryan or Esposito?" Castle asked.

"Nothing so far," Beckett replied. Castle nodded and looked away. "Hey, you okay?"

Castle looked into his coffee. "Yeah I just can't help but think about all these kids." He looked at his fiancé and smiled. "You know I can still remember Alexis at that age. Everything was 'no I'm a big girl daddy I can do it' but at the same time it was 'can you still tuck me in?'"

Beckett smiled at Castle. She always enjoyed hearing his stories about Alexis' childhood. It reminded her of how great he had been as a single dad.

She then took his hand, "Babe, we're gonna get this guy I promise."

Castle squeezed Beckett's fingers, "I know."

The two smiled at each other and then refocused making their way back into the conference room.

"There's got to be something we're missing," said Beckett.

"Well they're eight and nine," said Castle. "You group those two ages by grade level and all six of our victims are…"

"Third graders," he and Beckett said at the same time.

"So we're looking at our unsub being a third grader," Morgan asked.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Castle, "A kid killing another kid; seems a bit farfetched even for me."

"Actually you'd be surprised," said Spencer. "One in five kids that are murdered, are by other kids. Back in 1980 a thirteen year old kid by the name of Eric Smith killed a four year old boy. In 1993 two ten year old boys by the name of Robert Thompson and Jon Venables killed a two year old."

"We need to break it down more then," said Castle.

"Are you thinking someone with a learning disability," asked Beckett.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Castle replied.

Morgan had dialed a number using the conference room putting it on speaker.

"Garcia is our tech analyst," Spencer said to Castle and Beckett.

"About time my favorite boy calls," Penelope Garcia said on the other line. "I was starting to think you forgot all about me."

"Not a chance in hell baby girl," Morgan said with a smile.

"Good then what can I do for you?"

"I'm here with Detective Beckett and Richard Castle and…"

"Wait," said Garcia, "the Richard Castle as in A Hail of Bullets, Derek Storm, Nikki Heat, that Richard Castle."

Morgan looked up at Castle, "How is it that my guys seem to know your work, man?"

Castle only shrugged but Reid answered, not looking up from the file he was speed reading.

"Maybe because you spend more time chasing after all those honeys you talk about than you do actual reading."

After a momentary laugh Garcia asked, "Mr. Castle, I have a bone to pick with you. Why in the world would you kill off Derek Storm? I know it was years ago but come on."

"I did bring him back," Castle defended.

"Fair enough," said Garcia.

"Garcia," said Reid, "I'm actually surprised you read his stuff considering how squeamish you get."

"Hey," said Garcia, "It's one thing to read that stuff, it's completely different when I come into the room and you guys have those bloody photos on the screen."

"So that's a no to his graphic novels then," Reid said with a small laugh.

"Hey can we focus here," Morgan asked.

"Yes please do," said Garcia, "or did you call just to annoy me?"

Beckett stepped forward to the speaker. "Dr. Reid has a list of schools. We need you to search the schools databases for any kids with mental or learning disabilities. Someone in special ed. particularly in the third grade."

"Me and my binary buddies are on it," she said hanging up.


	6. Theory or Fact

**Chapter 5: Theory or Fact?**

* * *

Sunday had arrived. Both teams had called it a night Saturday when all three groups had met up one final time at the precinct.

None of the people Hotch and Esposito had talked to were of any help. Garcia had a few possible suspects but it didn't seem likely that some of the chosen kids could be the unsub as many of them kept to strict schedules by parents and caretakers and their IQs didn't seem to match up with the way the crimes were committed.

Prentiss, Ryan, and JJ however did have some success with the families. All six victims were gifted and talented leaving no doubt in all parents minds that their kids would take pre-advanced placement classes when they reached middle school, some even had the potential of going to some of the local prestigious schools.

"Of course," said Castle as he, Beckett, Hotchner and Reid were in the conference room.

Morgan and Emily were with Ryan and Esposito, and JJ in another room looking at survelliance video of the areas where the kids were killed.

"You're profile is wrong," Castle said bluntly.

"What do you mean wrong," Hotchner said not liking the fact that Castle was close to stepping over the line.

"We're not looking for a kid with a learning disability," said Castle.

"With all due respect Mr. Castle you're not employed by the NYPD or any other government office. Now isn't time to be questioning the profile or adding some kind of theory to the mix."

"No," said Castle, "but I have helped Detective Beckett and this team solve over one hundred cases which is more than any other civilian consultant."

"Castle," said Beckett, "this theory of yours better be good."

He smiled, "Oh trust me, it's better than that. Our…what did you call him, 'unsub', what does that even mean?"

"It stands for unknown subject," said Reid.

"Unknown subject, nice," said Castle. "I could totally use that for my next novel."

"Get to your point Rick," said Hotchner.

"The stab wounds suggest he's strong but he doesn't get the same pleasure from the choke hold. He only hurts third graders and we know he has a learning disability but that doesn't necessarily make him a kid. It didn't make sense until Ryan and your agents came back saying all the victims were smart kids. If I was writing the story I would make it seem like its' a kid doing the killing but the only way that could be remotely possible is if the kid committing the murders was psychopath who shows no compassion and emotion. That's not the case here, our unsub shows compassion to the victims by leaving them a teddy bear. A kid psychopath wouldn't do that.

Beckett's eyes lit up, "And in return he's taking homework that is too smart for him."

"Exactly," said Castle, "This guy isn't in the third grade…"

"His mind is stuck in the third grade," Beckett and Castle said, their faces an inch closer to each other than before.

"They've been doing that a lot," Spencer whispered to Hotch. Spencer stepped forward and spoke to the couple. "That's all well and good but it still doesn't narrow down his age."

"This might," said Prentiss, "We got something off the camera footage." She looked at Castle and Beckett who were still inched together. "Do you guys need a minute or?"

Beckett and Castle backed away from each other and then the four of them followed Prentiss into the other room.

* * *

A large screen was set up. On it were twelve panels.

"What have you got Ryan?" Beckett asked as she stared at the screen.

Each one contained an image of a navy blue sixteen foot truck.

"Garcia," Prentiss said on the phone with the speaker.

"Ah one of my favorite heroines," Garcia replied. She bit her lip, "And by that I mean hero not the actual drug."

Prentiss smiled, "Right. Hey listen I need you to run the name of a company for me."

"I'm all ears."

"The company's name is Ro. Reimer's Moving Company."

"I'll hit you up in a flash," said Garcia.

Castle added, "And try to see if you can find out what their grades were when they were in school at age eight or nine."

"Sure thing Mr. Castle, Penelope out."

There wasn't much for either team to do until Garcia could get back to them so during that time they took a break and mingled.

About ten minutes later Morgan pulled out his phone an hour later as he stood at Becket's desk with her, Castle, and Reid.

"Hey baby girl whatcha got?"

"Oh just some names, one of which just might by your guy."

"Okay let's hear them."

Castle wrote down the names on the white board as Garcia said them, "Roland, Roger, and Robert Reimer. Robert goes by 'Rocky' though. All brothers ages thirty-seven, thirty-five, and twenty-five. Both Roland and Roger graduated high school but just barely. Check this out though there is no record for Rocky beyond the third grade so I looked into the possibility of home schooling and zilch."

"He's definitely our guy," said Morgan, "Anything else?"

"But of course mi amour. Rocky is one messed up kid. He currently lives with his older brother Roland. All three boys lost their father, Steven Reimer, back in 2002."

"Which would've made Rocky twelve years old at the time," said Beckett.

"Garcia," said Spencer, "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yeah died in a drinking and driving accident. No one was injured but he was clearly the one who caused the accident; died on impact. Their mom also died recently on November 15th."

The four of them all looked up at each other.

"Thanks Garcia you're the best," Morgan said hanging up. "That was this past Friday," Morgan said to the team.

"Guess just found our trigger," Spencer said.


	7. Blood Brothers

**Chapter 6: Blood Brothers**

* * *

"Castle," Beckett said strapping her vest. "Stay in the car I mean it."

"You only think you mean it," Castle said placing on his own vest.

Beckett smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Castle, I'm serious, stay in the car. There are six of us going in. I don't need any distractions."

Castle sighed, "Fine but can I distract you later?" he said with a smile.

Beckett smiled back, "Count on it."

"Be careful," he said to his fiancé.

The two detectives and four agents made their way to the house in Spanish Harlem. Hotchner and Beckett took the front, Ryan and Reid the sides, and Prentiss and Morgan took the back.

* * *

Beckett knocked on the front door. "Rocky Reimer, NYPD open up."

There was no answer. Hotch nodded and let Beckett kick open the front door.

"NYPD," Beckett called.

"FBI," said Hotch.

The agents and detectives began clearing the rooms. The house was completely empty.

"Rocky is twenty-five right," Spencer asked Beckett as the two of them were in one of the rooms. Beckett nodded, "This doesn't look like a room for a twenty-five year old. I mean you've got toy wrestling action figures and wrestling rings, an old 1985 Nintendo Entertainment System with Batman and wresting games. The only thing that looks recent are the clothes, TV, and DVDs."

"He's got the mind of a third grader," said Beckett, "Not only is his mind stuck there but by the looks of it so is his safe place."

"Makes you wonder what his parents did to him. They took him out of school and didn't even bother to home school him either but why? Why prevent your child an education?"

Beckett shined a light under the bed and then looked up. "Spencer," she said to him.

He knelt down and shown his light under to reveal a series of backpacks.

After less than a few minutes they had the backpacks on the bed in two piles.

"Hotch," said Spencer, "You guys better get in here."

"Woah, that's a lot of backpacks," Morgan said when they joined Beckett and Reid.

"These six are from our current victims," Beckett said pointing to the pile on the left.

"And these others," asked Prentiss, "They look pretty old."

There were six other bags on the bed in a pile on the right.

Beckett pulled up some notes on her phone, "Obed Hernando, age eight went missing on September 9th, 2002. His body was never found."

"That's right around the time his father died," said Hotch.

Spencer, without consulting his notes added, "His father died Friday September 6th, 2002."

"So his parents were the trigger," said Morgan. "His dad dies when he's twelve years old and since he has the mental capacity of an eight year old how does an eight year old deal with death?"

"They understand death," said Prentiss, "But it's a concept some still can't grasp. Kids that age tend to think that death is something that happens to other people and not themselves or the people in their lives. He knows his parents are gone and are never coming back but there still isn't a connection just yet."

"And by the looks of things," said Morgan, "He was never taught a positive way to cope with the emotions he was feeling after his parents died."

Beckett had pulled some of the items from the backpacks which contained hand held video games, iPods, school work, and text books.

Hotch spoke up, "He attacks eight and nine year olds not to harm them but to understand them. He's confused about who he is. He works with his brothers, maybe something menial like lifting boxes but he's always felt there was something missing. He's like a person with Down Syndrome who can only get a job bagging groceries."

"The lack of growing up," said Beckett, "the lack of a normal education. He's been taken care of his whole life. He doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"Nicely done Detective Beckett," said Spencer.

"The second trigger comes," said Morgan, "when his mom dies a week ago."

Prentiss nodded, "So not knowing how to handle it he resorts back to the only coping mechanism he knows."

* * *

Back outside Castle was getting bored of waiting. What was taking so long he wondered? He wanted to go in thinking maybe he could be of some help, see something that the detectives or agents couldn't, give a writer's point of view.

Instead he sat, thinking of texting Beckett but decided against it knowing she would probably get angry and he didn't like it when she was angry at him.

In front of him an old white Nissan Altima was making its way toward him. Castle instantly recognized the driver as one of the Reimer brothers. Castle pressed the button that ran the flashing red and blue lights on the front of the car and the horn which could be heard but didn't need one of those old time bubble sirens.

The driver of the car immediately put on the breaks and then reversed.

"Oh no you don't," Castle said as he took off after the car.

The cruiser rammed into the left side of the car, Castle hoping to cut him off, causing the car to swerve a little and hit the stop sign.

From inside the house the agents and detectives had heard the siren and then the crash.

They all rushed outside. Beckett was in the lead calling out, "Castle! Castle!"


	8. A Mother's Hold

**Chapter 7: A Mother's Hold**

* * *

"Castle," Beckett called out as she helped him out of the car.

From the front right side they could hear Morgan yell, "Down on the ground now," as he yanked the man out of the car and turned him around to place the cuffs. "Your brother where is he?" The man stayed silent. "Get up."

Back at the cruiser Beckett asked, "You okay?" She checked him over. "You're bleeding."

Castle looked at his left arm where his shirt was torn.

"It's just from the glass, I'm okay." He looked at Beckett. "I did stay in the car."

Beckett could only smile.

"Mr. Castle," Hotchner said walking over to them. "Just what in the hell were you thinking? What you did was stupid and reckless." His eyes and tone softened, "but helpful. Hopefully Roger will be able to give us something useful." He then turned his attention to Beckett, "I can see now why you keep him around."

Beckett looked Castle in his eyes, her hand still placed on his chest. "He has his moments."

Hotch nodded and left the couple alone as they took their suspect into custody.

"We should get you checked out," Beckett said to him.

Castle's eyes lightened, "We get to play doctor, nice. I call dibs on being the patient."

Esposito looked at Castle in disgust, "First off ew, second considering you wreaked Beckett's car I'll give you guys a lift to the hospital. Ryan will stay here to canvass the scene and till CSU gets here. Beckett I know your fiancé is injured but no sex talk in my car or I might just have to crash that myself."

"I can't promise anything since I am hurt," said Castle.

Beckett shook her head, "Yeah well I can. Come on let's go."

* * *

The door to the interrogation at the precinct opened.

"Roger, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Agent Morgan. He's with the FBI."

Roger Reimer hesitantly looked up. In the short time that the teams had observed him through the window for a while Roger's eyes diverted a lot. Now that he was face to face with his interrogators he would look at them but then divert his eyes showing he wasn't a man who liked making much eye contact.

"FBI," he asked as Morgan and Beckett both took a seat in front of him.

Roger's eyes diverted again and he was fidgeting with his fingers under the table.

"That's right," said Morgan.

"What do you want with me?"

"Right now man we just want to talk is that cool?"

Roger shrugged, "I guess."

Beckett consulted her notes though she really didn't need them. She looked at Roger giving him her full attention.

"What were you doing coming to Roland's house?" Beckett asked.

"He's my brother."

"And you always meet on Sundays?"

"When we can."

Derek smiled at Roger, "I bet you and your brothers are pretty close hu?"

"Why wouldn't we be we're brothers."

"Hey no I get it. I've got sisters of my own so I know how tight those bonds can be but listen to me man your brother Rocky is in a lot of trouble. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

Roger only shrugged.

"What happened to you Roger," Beckett asked. She reversed her line of questioning. "Do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?" Roger shook his head indicating that he didn't know so Beckett answered her own question. "It's when a hostage develops feelings toward their captors despite the danger. They see their abuse as a form of love or being nice this way the only person that a hostage has to depend on is his captor. Rocky has never learned to be independent. He's always needed someone to look out for him."

Roger shook his head to the left and to the right. "You're wrong," he said, "Me and my brothers don't have that."

"She kept you close didn't she," said Derek. "Your version deviates slightly. It wasn't a stranger that held you captive it was your parents wasn't it? It was your mom."

"No she loved us. And she always let me and Roland leave."

"Roger," said Beckett, "She pulled your now twenty-five year old brother out of school when he was in the third grade and she never gave him a proper education after that."

"She didn't do that to me and Roland."

"We know," said Morgan. "Kid, sometimes a parent only chooses one. What was your mom so afraid of? Your safe now man, you don't have to hide from her anymore. She's gone. Whatever it is you're feeling inside you can let it out. What was she afraid of?"

Roger stood up and walked to the far end of the room, "Everything all right!" he yelled as he paced the room. He placed his hands over his head trying to keep himself from the tears. "She was afraid of everything. She took Rocky out of school because she couldn't stand him being away from her. She thought he would be safe with her."

"But he wasn't, was he," Beckett said stating it as a fact and not a question.

"Morgan," Hotchner said speaking to him through the ear bud. "Rocky wasn't at work. Roland doesn't know where he is. He claims he doesn't know about the murders but thinks Roger might since the two of them are closer."

"Roger," said Beckett, "Your younger brother is in a lot of trouble."

"He wasn't at work today," said Morgan. "Roland doesn't know where he is but you might."

"Why me?"

"Rocky looks up to you," Morgan answered. "You guys own a moving company but Roland runs it which shows he's more capable than the two of you but you're married and have a family of your own so you do show some independence. You're the one who devotes most of your attention to Rocky despite your own family obligations. Help us out here man."

Roger shook his head, "You'll hurt him. You'll lock him away.

"He'll be taken care of," said Beckett.

"You can't take care of him anymore," added Morgan. "I know you want to but he's done a lot of bad things."

"He didn't mean to. Our parents didn't teach him how to deal with his emotions."

"We know," said Beckett, "but we also need to know where he is."

"Roger," said Morgan, "Where is he? Where would he go if he's not at home or at work?"


	9. Man-Child

**Chapter 8: Man-Child**

* * *

Rain poured over the South Harlem district of Manhattan, New York. The ground was soaked but Robert didn't care. He didn't know how long he had been sitting besides the single double name plot at George H. Weldon Funeral home but time ceased to matter.

Roger had given Detective Beckett and Agent Morgan the location of where his brother may be so now they were working their way towards him.

Reid was up front with Beckett, Hotchner believing he would be the best person to try a negotiation if necessary.

Morgan and Ryan took the right flank, Esposito and Prentiss took the left and uniforms held back but had their rifles pointed on the suspect.

Robert was sitting five yards in front of Reid and Beckett.

"Rocky, my name is Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI."

Beckett and Reid positioned themselves around the headstone so they could get a better view of the man with the mental capacity of a child.

"It's dirty," said Rocky.

Reid and Beckett saw that Rocky was holding a knife to a young boy's chest. Next to the boy was a black teddy bear dressed in a tux. The knife wasn't dirty as the blood had been washed away by the rain. The boys' throat wasn't slashed like the others and it was difficult to determine the amount of stab wounds to the chest. The only evidence was the blood splatters on both the clothing of both the boy and Rocky. The kid seemed to be breathing and maybe even crying but it was hard to tell with the consistency of rain.

"Hey Rocky," said Beckett, "Why don't you give me the knife?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I just want to see it," she said using a tone that an adult would use to gain the trust of a child. "Please, it looks really cool. I've never seen one like that," she said lying to him. It was a regular kitchen knife.

"You'll give it back?"

Beckett smiled and nodded, "Sure. Come on Rocky hand over the knife."

Rather than get up and leave the victim, Rocky tossed the knife near Beckett's feet. She picked it up and handed it to Esposito, not turning her back on the suspect.

"Your friend there looks hurt," Reid said softly.

Rocky was cradling the boy's head on his left leg so Beckett and Reid were able to see his face.

"I didn't mean to," said Rocky.

Reid slowly took off his vest and handed his gun to Beckett.

"Reid, what are you doing," Beckett asked.

"It's okay he won't hurt me." Reid put his attention to Rocky. "I know you didn't mean to buddy."

"I just wanted to see his work. He wouldn't show me."

"And you want to see it don't you. You want to understand." Rocky nodded. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"P…P…Parker. Jenkins," he said trying to breath. "I'm cold. My stomach hurts."

"I'm sure it does but I need you to say strong. Try and stay awake okay. Think you can do that?"

Parker shook his head up and down.

"Good." Reid turned his attention back to Rocky.

"I'm stupid," said Rocky.

"No you're not you know why Rocky? You've got a job, you knew where to come. You took the kids homework because you want to learn. You're more than capable you just never had the chance. You want to be a real man right?" Rocky nodded yes. "Rocky, a real man knows when to ask for help and right now Parker needs that help. Don't let another kid leave the earth the way your parents left. Don't let another kid die because of what they put you through."

Rocky thought for a moment. His mind was completely jumbled. He understood everything Spencer was saying to him and he hated for thinking Spencer was right but he wanted to be a real man, something he never knew despite going through puberty, despite having to shave and everything else. He knew he was stupid but Spencer had made him feel good when he said he was capable of things.

Rocky sighed and then placed Parker's head on the ground. He stood up and backed away. Beckett rushed in getting Rocky and placing his hands behind his back all the while Rocky was crying and calling out for his two brothers.

Spencer quickly went to Parker.

"We need a medic!" he called out. "Hang on Parker. You're going to be okay."

The rain had continued to pour down as Parker was loaded onto the stretcher. The paramedics had counted at least three separate stab wounds to the abdomen. As they got the stretcher wheeling and toward the ambulance Parker had dropped the bear either out of distain for the person who had given it to him or simply because he had simply lost his grip. By this point neither answer mattered. The bear simply fell to its two foot death, rain and mud enveloping it into the evening's bleakness.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_Spencer Reid (voiceover): _

_"A child miss-educated is a child lost."- John F. Kennedy_

At the precinct Castle sat at his usual chair. Reid had taken a seat on the edge of Beckett's desk, both men waiting as she got off the phone.

"Parker's going to be okay," said Beckett. "His injuries only required stitches, no surgery."

"He got lucky," said Spencer.

"Thanks to you," Beckett replied.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of your own intelligence," Spencer admitted.

"But you're not a killer," said Castle.

"I don't have to be," said Spencer, "A mind is a mind and it's all a matter of how it's utilized."

"Which makes you wonder," Castle said to them, "How do you help a family understand that it wasn't an act of a crazed psycho killer but someone who was mentally challenged? For all we know had his parents kept him in school he would have grown up normally and had a normal life."

"Or he might not have," said Beckett.

They knew they were walking that fine line of making your own destiny and destiny being something chosen before a person was even born. There was no right or wrong answer. It was the BAU's job to try and understand human behavior and psychology, what made a person tick. They tried to answer universal questions. Some people believed evil was born, others believed it was made, while still others believed it was a combination of both much like the question of nature versus nurture.

So was Rocky destined to be a killer or had he simply become one as a result of his parent's bad parenting and all of the events that conspired against him?

"Captain Gates, it was a pleasure," said Hotch as he stood with Gates at her doorway.

"Have a safe flight back Agent Hotchner," she replied.

"Thank you."

"Are you leaving all ready," Castle asked getting up. "We didn't get a proper chance to thank you."

"There's no need," said Hotch, "We were just doing our jobs."

"Yes but you haven't been properly thanked until you've been thanked by me."

"Come on Hotch," said Morgan, "It is just one night. The work will still be there tomorrow. We can take off first thing in the morning."

Hotch looked at all of his team members who were gathered around Beckett's desk.

"Alright, one night," he said to the team, "but don't expect these freebies to come by so often."

"Sweet," said Morgan. "So Rick, what'd you have in mind?"

* * *

The gathering at Castle's was very simple, his family and the agents that had helped them on the case. It was different seeing them in a much relaxed setting, not having to worry about work or the next unsub they would all be after.

Reid now had the opportunity to grill Castle on his novels and even get a few autographed copies for himself and Garcia who probably wished she could have been there. Of course she was in a way as Morgan had used his iPad to FaceTime her. Like Reid, she had completely fangirled when "meeting" Castle and she was amazed at how beautiful his fiancé was.

Beckett walked over to Castle and handed him a glass of wine.

"What's on your mind Castle?"

"That we are definitely inviting these people to the wedding."

Beckett clinked her glass to his, "My thoughts exactly."

Castle smiled. It never ceased to amaze him when they were on the same page.

A second later Reid came back over and stole Castle from her, which was fine as JJ and Emily wanted to talk girl talk. They had known she and Castle were engaged but they had yet to see the ring so Beckett pulled it out from her shirt where it was tucked safely on the chain next to her mothers.

The evening continued on, everyone enjoying the night after what had been a difficult weekend. Happiness could always be found within the sadness and pain.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
